The application requests funds to accomplish technology enhancements of the IRB Office at the University of Minnesota. There are five Specific Aims: 1. Develop an online system to prepare and submit IRB protocol applications. 2. Develop an online system for protocol review. 3. Provide seamless access into other University compliance databases. 4. Provide adequate secudty and a plan for disaster recovery. 5.Develop new, and refine existing, RCR offerings for IRB members. By accomplishing these five objectives we will streamline the working of the IRB review and management of protocols.